personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Catchphrases
Because I built it. Season 1 Title Sequence Finch: You are being watched. The government has a secret system —a machine— that spies on you every hour of every day. I know, because I built it. (...) Reese: So how do you know about Machine? Finch: I built it. Henry Peck: How do you know all this? Finch: Because I built it. Finch: The questions you're asking, I know the answers. Peter Collier: Really? How do you know? Finch: Because I built it. Finch: There was a second machine, and Arthur built it. I'm a very private person. Finch: I recognize, Mr. Reese, that there is a disparity between how much I know about you and how much you know about me. I know you'll be trying to close that gap as quickly as possible. But I should tell you, I'm a really private person. Finch: I told you, I'm a very private person. Zoe: Do I ever get to meet this imaginary friend? Reese: He's a very private person. Jordan Hester: I was always a bit of an introvert, you know? A private person. Reese: Yeah, I know the type. Finch: You don't wanna talk? Reese: You might regret it in the morning. You're a very private person, remember? Turing: My clients are private people. I respect that. And I will protect it at all cost. Finch: Lady after my own heart. Finch: I realize now I never did hear how you came to enlist to the army. Reese: Because I never told you, Finch. I'm a very private person. Collier: Since we first crossed paths, I tried to find information about you. But there is none. Finch: I'm quite private. Dillinger: Where the hell did you learn to do all that stuff, anyway? Finch: As I said before, Mr. Dillinger, I'm a very private person. Dillinger: Selling Casey's hardware? Finch: I haven't told you that yet. Dillinger: I know, because you're a very private person, Harold. You only share things, when it suits you. Reese: You're a smart guy, good with computers. You're a very private person, aren't you Ali? Janis: The famous Mr. Egret. It seems you materialized out of nowhere. Now you are everywhere. How is that? Finch: I'm a very private person. Janis: Yes. I am as well. Can you hear me? Carter to Reese Mr. Reese, can you hear me? (Finch) John, can you hear me? (Finch) The Machine The Machine Finch Root to the Machine Concerned Third Party Reese: But you're not government. Finch: No, I'm not. I guess you could call me a concerned third party. Stills: Who the hell are you? Reese: Concerned... Third party? Russian mobster: Who is this, cop? Reese: Concerned third party. I've got no stake in this Jeremy Watkins: Who the hell are you? Reese: A concerned third party. Owen Matthews: Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but who the hell are you? Reese: A concerned frequent flyer. Beat cop: The hell... who are you? Shaw: Concerned citizen. Dr. Jensen: Who are you? Finch: We're merely a couple of concerned dog owners, Dr. Jensen. Everyone is relevant to someone. Finch: This "thing" has already saved countless lives. Ingram: You mean countless relevant lives. Finch: We had to draw the line somewhere. Ingram: Everyone is relevant to someone. You would know that if you had anyone in your life you cared about. Root: By your own definition, Cyrus is irrelevant. Finch: Everyone is relevant to someone. Finch, you there? Reese: Finch, are you there? Finch: Always, Mr. Reese. Reese: Finch, you there? Reese: You there, Finch? Finch: Always, Mr. Reese. I offered you a job. I never said it would be easy. Finch: I offered you a job, Mr. Reese. I never said it would be easy. Root: The Machine offered me a job. She never said it would be easy. Our Mutual Friend Our Mutual Friend is a nickname used by the main characters in Person of Interest when referring to either Finch or Reese. It has also been used by Root referring to the Machine. Relax, Finch The Man in the Suit The Man in the Suit is a moniker for John Reese referring to his trademark black suit. We have a new number. Scott Powell Michael Cahill Adam Saunders We got a new number Caroline Turing Reese announces Sofia Campos' number Monica Jacobs Timothy Sloan Shaw: We have a new number yet? Root: She has a new number for us. Matthew Reed "Gulity" Judge: It seems we have a seat to fill. Professor whistler, you're number is up. Who are you? "Who are you?" is a phrase frequently spoken by characters when they realize that Finch, Reese, or Shaw are not who they pretend to be. Wonderboy Carter: Hey, yourself. Where's the dog? Fusco: Wonderboy came and took him. Hey, it's Fusco. Wherever Wonderboy is, I hope it's not near Wall Street, because that's where Donnelly's heading. Fusco: Have you heard from our mutual friends? Carter: Why? Fusco: Glasses sent me out looking for you and Wonderboy last night. Fusco: You missed all the fun. Wonderboy and I jump-started an international incident. Carter: Shame I couldn't be there. You are being watched Title Sequence Finch: You are being watched. The government has a secret system. A machine that spies on you every hour of every day. (...) Title Sequence in Season 4 Finch: We are being watched (...) Title Sequence in Control: You are being watched (...) Carter: You're being watched, you know. The longer you wait to talk, the more guilty you look. Dr. Carmichael: Let me ask you this: Do you have feelings that you're being watched? Root: Every now and then. Finch: Well, one can't really call it government of the people by the people anymore, can one? Because we're all being watched by an intelligent supercomputer that slowly but surely taking over the world.